What guest stars would you have liked to seen?
Yo Gabba Gabba took over a year to really "catch on" at least here in the States, and Scott and Christian had to call in a lot of friends to take a chance and appear on the show. Later on, the got over booked and had to actually turn down people like Ed Sheeran since they were going out of production. So who would you have liked to have seen on the show? My (partial) list * Marshmello * Marlee Matlin * Dolly Parton * Elton John * Tom Hardy * Chris Evans * Keke Palmer * Robin Williams and of course... * Ed Sheeran There are others, but who would you suggest? How about Jared Hess? Lol! John Legend, the Tweenies, Jon Heder, Chris Brown, and Jason Mraz. * Marlee Matlin * Tom Hardy * Keke Palmer * Ed Sheeran * Buzz Osborne and the Melvins * Hunx and his Punx * Reese Witherspoon * Miley Cyrus * Selena Gomez * Miranda Corsgove * Dan Schneider * Cyndi Lauper * Bill Murray * Steve Burns * Kate Upton * Paul F. Tompkins * David Beckham * Cindy Crawford * Feist * Emma Thompson * Angelica Jolie * Tom Hanks * Bill Cosby * Stevie Wonder * Plain White T’s * Jennifer Garner * Michelle Lepe * Olivia Newton John * Ben Stiller * John Travolta * Dustin Hoffmann Will Ferrell would’ve been awesome at the Dancey Dance. What about Rosie O’Donnell? Did Oprah Winfrey ever guest star? She would have been great! What about... * The entire Yo Awesome Awesome troupe * The Fresh Beat Band * Imagination Movers * Elijah WoodCategory:Forums Actually Elijah Wood did appear. In the premiere. Episode. I would’ve like to have seen the Doodlebops too. Season 1: * Meryl Streep (circa Eli Wood) * Hi-5 (circa the Aquabats and the Aggrolites) * Flo Rida (circa Hector Jimenez) * Tina Fey (circa Chaos Chaos and the Salteens) * Susan Sarandon (circa Mya) * Prince William (circa Supernova and Leslie Hall) * Kelly Clarkson (circa Shiny Toy Guns and the Wolfgramms) * Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson (circa Tony Hawk and Cornelius) * Hillary Duff (circa Sugarland and Sean Kingston) * Matt LeBlanc (circa Nikki Flores) * Kiera KnightLey (circa Laila Ali and Snow Princess) * Vin Diesel (circa The Postmarks, the Shins, and Ant and Dec) Season 2: * Paul McCartney (circa Amy Sedaris and the Ting Tings) * Zac Efron (circa Mates of State and Sal Maleska) * Nuttin but Strings (circa Amar'e Stoudmire and Jimmy Eat World) * Jane Lynch (circa L'Trimm and Money Mark) * Donny Osmond (circa Dean and Britta) * Henry Winkler (circa Andy Samberg) * Fred Willard (circa Ladytron) * Lance Bass (circa Paul Williams) * Kathie Lee Gifford (circa Jem) * Kris Kristofferson (circa the Roots) * Tom Kenny (circa Reeve Oliver) * Michelle Obama (circa Electrocute) * Julie Andrews (circa Jack Black) * Sandra Oh (circa The Little Ones) * Misty Copeland (circa Rachel Dratch) Season 3: * Bob Mould (circa The Faint and The Killers) * Iggy Pop (circa Band of Horses and Anthony Bourdian) * Soundgarden (circa "Weird Al" Yancovic and Mos Def) * Katy Perry (circa Weezer and Taking Back Sunday) * Elton John (circa Erykah Badu) * Leslie Feist (circa The Flaming Lips) * The Bright Eyes (circa Solange) * Tilly and the Wall (circa Fred Armisen) Season 4: * Little Richard (circa My Chemical Romance and Bootsy Collins) * Ziggy Marley (circa The Bronx and Anne Heche) * Carly Rae Jespen (circa Josh Freese and Justin Roiland) * JC Brooks and the Uptown Sound (circa Jeffrey Tambor and Busy Phillips) * Padma Lakshmi (circa Patton Oswalt) * Imagine Dragons (circa Metta World Peace) * Bon Jovi (circa Jason Bateman) * Arcade Fire (circa The Wiggles) * Mindy Kaling (circa Josh Holloway) * Stephen Colbert (circa The Roots) Another guest star who could’ve been on YGG: * Orlando Bloom And Fall Out Boy man. * Imagine Dragons * U2 * Madonna * Smash Mouth Here are my picks * Mark Ronson * Rick Astley * Hasley * Justin Bieber * Lady Gaga Other guest stars * Snow Princess * Sarah Silverman * Jason Derulo * Justin Timberlake Sarah Silverman guest starred in Circus. Snow Princess guest starred in Christmas. # Pharrell # Charlie Puth # OK Go # Elvis Costello She died right around the time the show premiered, but would’ve this been a great final appearance for Beverley Sills? * Paul Williams Update: Paul was in Weather, singing Rainbow Connection from the Muppet Movie. * Scarlett Johansson * Sofia Vegera * Sandra Bullock * Bill Cosby * Chris Evans * Rosie O’Donnell * Bonnie Hunt * Kate Upton If Yo Gabba Gabba were around in the 70s * Carol Burnett * James Earl Jones * Brian Cant * Joan Rivers I would've liked to have Lorde guest starring on YGG. And also: Jimmy Fallon (He would've been more funnier than Rosie), Harrison Ford (why has no one mentioned him?), the cast of SpongeBob SquarePants, Tom Selleck, and Ellen DeGrenes. These people were never mentioned, but they would've been perfect for YGG in my opinion: * Travis Barker. They could have done a slight nod to the Aquabats, and with the Gabba Gang, it'd be a real classic! * Billy Crystal. To boast her ego more, he could have did a cuh-ray-zeh Dancey Dance!! * Earth, Wind, and Fire, I heard they were willing to do it. * the Cast of Bring in Da Noise, Bring in Da Funk, and they could've been in an episode about their Gabbaland adventures. There's a bunch of others, many of which have been mentioned. The show should have lasted longer, plain and simple! Travis Barker would have been perfect, yes! Likewise Paula Abdul, Selma Blair (who wouldn't have come anywhere near Yo Gabba Gabba, of course), Abba, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, and Drew Barrymore. * Whoopi Goldberg * Robin Williams The guest I would have liked to see most on YGG is Roseanne Barr. I realize a lot of her comedic work was more of an adult nature, but I feel she would have fit in very nicely with dancey dancing. She was also known for playing strange and experimental comedy early in her career, which would have worked well with the quirkiness of the show. Just my opinion. I would love to read some Roseanne Barr/Gabba fan fic. Here's my list of celebs who should have appeared on the show: * Bucky Lasek (I know Tony Hawk has been on the show already (2 DIFFERENT TIMES!!!) * John Barrowman * Bread-could sing with well...a loaf of bread I would've liked to see George Carlin on there! lol... but I think that they would turn him down anyway because he was a wreck when Yo Gabba premiered... *sigh* Season 1: * Meryl Streep (circa Eli Wood) * Hi-5 (circa the Aquabats and the Aggrolites) * Flo Rida (circa Hector Jimenez) * Tina Fey (circa Chaos Chaos and the Salteens) * Susan Sarandon (circa Mya) * Prince William (circa Supernova and Leslie Hall) * Kelly Clarkson (circa Shiny Toy Guns and the Wolfgramms) * Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson (circa Tony Hawk and Cornelius) * Hillary Duff (circa Sugarland and Sean Kingston) * Matt LeBlanc (circa Nikki Flores) * Kiera KnightLey (circa Laila Ali and Snow Princess) * Vin Diesel (circa The Postmarks, the Shins, and Ant and Dec) Season 2: * Paul McCartney (circa Amy Sedaris and the Ting Tings) * Zac Efron (circa Mates of State and Sal Maleska) * Nuttin but Strings (circa Amar'e Stoudmire and Jimmy Eat World) * Jane Lynch (circa L'Trimm and Money Mark) * Donny Osmond (circa Dean and Britta) * Henry Winkler (circa Andy Samberg) * Fred Willard (circa Ladytron) * Lance Bass (circa Paul Williams) * Kathie Lee Gifford (circa Jem) * Kris Kristofferson (circa the Roots) * Tom Kenny (circa Reeve Oliver) * Michelle Obama (circa Electrocute) * Julie Andrews (circa Jack Black) * Sandra Oh (circa The Little Ones) * Misty Copeland (circa Rachel Dratch) Season 3: * Bob Mould (circa The Faint and The Killers) * Iggy Pop (circa Band of Horses and Anthony Bourdian) * Soundgarden (circa "Weird Al" Yancovic and Mos Def) * Katy Perry (circa Weezer and Taking Back Sunday) * Elton John (circa Erykah Badu) * Leslie Feist (circa The Flaming Lips) * The Bright Eyes (circa Solange) * Tilly and the Wall (circa Fred Armisen) Season 4: * Little Richard (circa My Chemical Romance and Bootsy Collins) * Ziggy Marley (circa The Bronx and Anne Heche) * Carly Rae Jespen (circa Josh Freese and Justin Roiland) * JC Brooks and the Uptown Sound (circa Jeffrey Tambor and Busy Phillips) * Padma Lakshmi (circa Patton Oswalt) * Imagine Dragons (circa Metta World Peace) * Bon Jovi (circa Jason Bateman) * Arcade Fire (circa The Wiggles) * Mindy Kaling (circa Josh Holloway) * Stephen Colbert (circa The Roots) ...What if they did an entire(or some) episode/s WITHOUT any guest stars? The cast of ZOOM! Their show went on hiatus 2 years before YGG's premiere. * Ed Sheeran * Amy Adams * Barenaked Ladies * Common * Terry Crews * Claire Danes Thought of mine... * Ellie Goulding - Her music's beautiful. * Justin Fletcher - He did Bee Bright (aimed at autistic kids) and Jungle Justin, why not this? * F.U.N (they'd fit right in) * Ben Folds Five (good follow up to Weezer) * Misty Copeland (can't you just see her teaching ballet as the Dancey Dance) * Josh Homme (great guitarist & singer who did CBeebies Bedtime Stories) * Pam Grier (just because I've been in love with her for over 30 years!!) I kid you not, I was thinking about a Homme "Yo Yo Gabba" just the other day, probably because I watched part of his episode of CBeebies. How about Taylor Swift? Her passionate and eclectic style would have also fit in nicely with Yo Gabba Gabba. I thought for years that the Red Hot Chili Peppers were guest stars on YGG. Everytime I saw them, I would think, "Hey, they were on Yo Gabba Gabba!" And then, late last year, I found out that they weren't. �� Oh, well, I still like them. Yo Gabba Gabba needs to have Roseanne Barr on it in Season 5 (its first HBO season!!!) This is a great thread. I have a long list. Sorry. �� * George Carlin (a new challenge like this could have saved his life) * Andrew Agnew (guest star and director) * Drake Bell * Ernie and Bert * Big Bird * Patty Hearst * Stephen King (as well as writer of a segment or two) * *NSYNC * Ozzy Osbourne * Aerosmith * Christian Slater * the late Dick Van Dyke (well, he's NOT dead!) * Larry David * Larry King * Sir Patrick Stewart * Katy Perry * Nicki Minaj * Steven Spielberg (guest star and guest director) * Bill Hader * Joe Biden * The Backstreet Boys * Gordon Ramsey * Johnny Depp * Matt Damon * Snoop Dogg * Boys II Men * the late David Bowie * The surviving Beatles (Paul and Ringo) * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers * Sonic Youth * Sarah McLachlan * the late Artist formerly known as �� Um... Bill Hader was a guest star on Yo Gabba Gabba in Olympics. Also, not exactly sure how cartoon 2-D animated superstars like Bugs Bunny and/or Daffy Duck could've appeared as guest stars on Yo Gabba Gabba. Hope this helps. I forgot about Hader's appearance. He looked like Hector Jimenez. As for Bugs and Daffy, they could have easily appeared as guest stars. Roger Rabbit ''wasn't the first time live action and animation were used together. Disney did it in 1946 on ''Song of the South, ''so I see no reason why it ''couldn't have happened in 1980 or before. Johnny Depp would've been great! The Muppet Show had SS characters in episodes 102, 318, and 518. Bert and Ernie were with Connie Stevens, while Bird was with Leslie Uggams. Hmmm... Guess you're right, just not sure if Christian and Scott would have the money and connections to pull it off. Oh well... Don't let measley little details like facts and figures get in the way of dream guest star possibilities. * Kate Middleton * Lin Manuel-Miranda * David Oyelowo * Rob Lowe * Gaby * Josh Duhamel * Red Hot Chili Peppers * Eric Stonestreet * Sharon Osborne * Ariel Winters * Jane Kaczmarek * Ryan Kwanten * Lisa Loeb * Tiffani Thiessen * Teri Hatcher * Jerry O'Connell * Megan Mullally * Jim Belushi * Ellie Kemper